soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
All My Secrets
All My Secrets is an American television soap opera that currently airs on the BGC Television network since April 1, 1963, the same day as when General Hospital premiered on ABC. The show aired weekdays for 30 minutes until November 4, 1977, but expanded to a full hour alongside Guiding Light on November 7, 1977. On April 9, 2008, and two days after the Kansas Jayhawks defeated the Memphis Tigers in the final NCAA Basketball Championship, BGC announced along with the Villanova Wildcats (who got defeated by the Kansas Jayhawks in the Elite Eight on March 28, 2008, but teamed up on the same day) that it gave All My Secrets an emmy award, (the day BGC canceled Angels and Devils). On April 5, 2012, three months after ABC and BGC eliminated both One Life to Live and Fraternity Row, and three days after the Kentucky Wildcats men's basketball team defeated the Kansas Jayhawks men's basketball team on the final NCAA Basketball Championship, and five days after the two teams defeated both the Louisville and Ohio State teams in Final Four in New Orleans, Louisiana, All My Secrets competed against Our Screams Can Last in a matchup, but All My Secrets thumped Our Screams Can Last in an 85-60 score and advanced to the 2012-13 season. On April 9, 2012, All My Secrets competed against Passionate Dreams in a matchup, but All My Secrets thumped Passionate Dreams in a 77-76 score and advanced to the 2012-13 season. On December 21, 2012, All My Secrets became the last remaining BGC produced soap opera after Passionate Dreams aired its final episode. On March 18 and June 17, 2013, the show was joined by two newly debuted soap operas called Universal Lives and One Line to Cross, respectively. All My Secrets celebrated its 50th anniversary alongside General Hospital on April 1, 2013. On October 21, 2015, BGC renewed All My Secrets for another new season. One day after the Villanova Wildcats men's basketball team defeated the Kansas Jayhawks men's basketball team on the NCAA Final Four and one day before they defeated the Michigan Wolverines men's basketball team final NCAA Basketball Championship, All My Secrets celebrated its 55th anniversary alongside General Hospital on April 1, 2018. Origins, plot development, and cast All My Secrets has had a number of plot sequences during the series' long history, on television since its inception. These plot sequences include complex storylines, and different writers and casting. 1960s BGC premiered All My Secrets on April 1, 1963, owned first by Universal Television and Screen Gems, replacing the canceled soap opera Storybrook Meadows. In September 1966 and October 1967 respectively, the Bewitched castmates (Elizabeth Montgomery, Dick York, Agnes Moorehead, David White, Marion Lorne, George Tobias, and Sandra Gould) appeared as guest stars reprising their Bewitched roles on All My Secrets. Also noted, in March 1968, the I Dream of Jeannie castmates (Barbara Eden, Larry Hagman, Bill Daily, Hayden Rourke, and Emmaline Henry) appeared as guest stars reprising their I Dream of Jeannie roles on All My Secrets. In September 1969 and October 1970 respectively, the Bewitched castmates (Elizabeth Montgomery, Agnes Moorehead, David White, George Tobias, and Sandra Gould) returned as guest stars while another Bewitched castmate (Dick Sargent) appeared as a guest star. In March 1970, the I Dream of Jeannie castmates (Barbara Eden, Larry Hagman, Bill Daily, Hayden Rourke, and Emmaline Henry) returned as guest stars. 1970s On September 4, 1974, while Universal Television remained, Screen Gems was replaced by a new company called Columbia Pictures Television (also used for Days of Our Lives and The Young and the Restless). On November 7, 1977, BGC expanded All My Secrets to a full hour, the same day CBS expanded the soap opera Guiding Light to a full hour. 1980s On April 1, 1983, All My Secrets celebrated its 20th anniversary alongside General Hospital, two months before Loving on June 26, 1983, premiered on ABC. In 1986, two years after the July 30, 1984 debut of the NBC daytime drama Santa Barbara, Susan Flannery guest starred on All My Secrets before she headed to the new CBS daytime drama The Bold and the Beautiful which premiered on March 23, 1987. 1990s In October 1992, while both Angels and Devils and Santa Barbara were both on the air, six Charlie's Angels castmates (Kate Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Shelley Hack, and Tanya Roberts) guest starred and reprised their show roles on All My Secrets. In November 1992, Roger McLean (guest star Everett McGill) fell into the ocean fully clothed in his suit and necktie and socks and dress shoes and was about to get mauled to death by a great white shark, but he was saved by Abby (guest star Ricki Lake), dressed in her swimming bikini and thong. Sadly after having saved Roger, Abby was mauled to death by a shark and later she died. Roger began weeping over her death. On April 1, 1993, All My Secrets celebrated its 30th anniversary alongside General Hospital. Between August and September 1994, six Charlie's Angels castmates returned to All My Secrets as guest stars. On August 20, 1993, Kate Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, and Jaclyn Smith made guest appearances; then on August 27, 1993, Kate Jackson, Jaclyn Smith, and Cheryl Ladd made guest appearances; later on September 10, 1993, Kate Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, Jaclyn Smith, and Cheryl Ladd made guest appearances; later on September 16, 1993, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, and Shelley Hack made guest appearances; later on September 17, 1993, Farrah Fawcett, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, and Shelley Hack made guest appearances; later on September 20, 1993, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, and Tanya Roberts made guest appearances; and lastly on September 24, 1993, Kate Jackson, Farrah Fawcett, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Shelley Hack, and Tanya Roberts made guest appearances. In 1994, two The Cosby Show castmates (Bill Cosby and Phylicia Rashad) played parents Cliff and Claire Monroe, two All That castmates (Amanda Bynes and Katrina Johnson) played the Monroes' two daughters Brittany and Merida, and one In Depth with Graham Bensinger journalist Graham Bensinger played the Monroes' son and brother Roger. Brittany (Amanda Bynes) and her sister Merida (Katrina Johnson) and brother Roger (Graham Bensinger) helped their parents Cliff and Claire (Bill Cosby and Phylicia Rashad) move into a new house after they left Valley View.'' In later 1995, after ''Loving ended November 10, Aaliyah and the TLC girls ("Tionne T-Boz" Watkins, Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes, and Rozonda "Chilli" Thomas), along with Faith Evans and Deborah Cox, made special guest appearances on All My Secrets. In later 1998, Mary J. Blige, Mýa, Joey McIntyre, and the Backstreet Boys made guest starring roles on All My Secrets. In September 1999, Universal Television was replaced by Studios USA before returning in 2011. 2000s On January 1, 2001, Columbia Pictures Television got replaced by Columbia TriStar Television, but on October 25, 2001 (two months after Aaliyah died on August 25, 2001), that company was folded into Columbia TriStar Domestic Television. On September 16, 2002, (five months after Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes died on April 25, 2002) Columbia TriStar Domestic Television was replaced by a new logo since the same month and year, Sony Pictures Television, a month after Studios USA was replaced by Universal Television. All My Secrets celebrated its 40th anniversary on April 1, 2003 alongside General Hospital, On July 23, 2004, Universal Television departed and was replaced by NBCUniversal Television Studio. On November 5, 2007, NBCUniversal Television Studio was replaced by Universal Media Studios, while Sony Pictures Television resumed. On April 1, 2008, after All My Secrets and General Hospital celebrated their 45th anniversary. In March 2009, actors Anton Yelchin and Marcy Walker debuted their roles as Steve and Jenniffer Bowen on All My Secrets. On September 18, 2009 (the day CBS eliminated Guiding Light after 57 years, and three months after both Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett died on June 25, 2009), Steve and Jenniffer left town. On October 23, 2009, Whitney Houston and Bobbi Kristina Brown guest starred as themselves on All My Secrets. 2010s On September 12, 2011 (after CBS eliminated As the World Turns on September 17, 2010, before ABC eliminated All My Children after 41 years on September 23, 2011, before ABC eliminated One Life to Live after almost 44 years on January 13, 2012, and before BGC eliminated Fraternity Row after 43 years on January 20, 2012), while Sony Pictures Television resumed, Universal Television returned, replacing Universal Media Studios. On April 12, 2012 (two months after Whitney Houston died on February 11, 2012), BGC renewed All My Secrets for a new 2012-13 season after 49 years, the same day it canceled Our Screams Can Last after 49 years, and three months before it canceled Passionate Dreams after 61 years on television. On December 21, 2012, All My Secrets became the last remaining BGC soap opera after Passionate Dreams ended after 72 years (11 years on radio and 61 years on television). On April 1, 2013, both All My Secrets on BGC and General Hospital on ABC marked 50 years on the airwaves. On October 14, 2015 (three months after Whitney Houston's and Bobby Brown's daughter Bobbi Kristina Brown died on July 26, 2015), actors Adam West and Burt Ward guest starred on All My Secrets as Batman and Robin, rescuing Christina from the house fire and keeping her out, thanks to the two sisters Becky (Betty White) and Maria (June Lockhart). The episode of All My Secrets aired on October 21, 2015, including guest stars Anton Yelchin, Bob Odenkirk, Shawn Hatosy, Madeline Zima, Zoe Saldana, and Fran Drescher, with special guest stars Susan Lucci, Justin Timberlake, Jane Sibbett, and Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. In October 2016 (four months after Anton Yelchin died on June 19, 2016), Adam West and Burt Wart reprised their roles on All My Secrets, and their characters confronted Erica (Madeline Halsey) and scolded her for murdering her ex-husband's wicked girlfriend. The All My Secrets episode from December 23, 2016 included guest stars who appeared on the show. The four on the series were Chris Hardwick, Ryan Stout, Jena Friedman, and Jim Norton, whom their fans Samantha (Angelica Monroe) and her sister Brittany (Elizabeth Lawler) befriended. On June 30, 2017, four Chicago Justice castmates (Philip Winchester, Joelle Carter, Monica Barbaro, and Carl Weathers), twelve Chicago Fire castmates (Jesse Spencer, Monica Raymund, Taylor Kinney, Christian Stolte, David Eigenberg, Yuri Sardarov, Joe Minoso, Eamonn Walker, Lauren Germain, Steven R. McQueen, Kara Killmer, and Miranda Ray Mayo), five Chicago PD castmates (Jason Beghe, Jesse Lee Sofer, Jon Seda, Sophia Bush, and Patrick John Flueger) and two Chicago Med castmates (Nick Gehlfuss and Yaya DaCosta) made their guest starring roles on All My Secrets, but later returned as guest stars on June 28, 2018. 2018 began on All My Secrets, and on March 1, 2018, Graham Bensinger returned to the role guest starring as Roger the journalist. Schedule Category:Shows Category:1963 Soap opera debuts Category:1960s American television programs Category:1970s American television programs Category:1980s American television programs Category:1990s American television programs Category:2000s American television programs Category:2010s American television programs Category:2020s American television programs Category:BGC Daytime